


Brace Yourself

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: AU Colonial Day;  Lee helps Kara into her brace and out of the rest of her clothes.





	

"Would you hold still?"

"I told you I could do it my--" she hopped on one leg, losing her balance slightly and slapping a palm out against the bunk ladder "--self."

Lee just gave her what she’d begun to refer to as _the look_ and returned his attention to her knee. His fingers were still damp from the shower. Five minutes ago, he'd walked into the bunkroom and saw her cursing as she tried to singlehandedly wrap the bandage around her knee, which was smarting like a motherfrakker, while still gripping the ladder for support. He hadn’t said anything, just dropped down in front of her and took the damn bandage out of her hand, ignoring her protests.

Kara sighed as he grabbed her calf with both hands. Idly she wished she'd shaved her legs. "Just sit down and put your foot on my thigh." She grumbled but she sank down on the edge of her bunk and extended her leg, wincing slightly, to rest her foot on his thigh. Strong hands slid up her leg, one bracing her behind her calf, the other winding the bandage slowly but steadily around her knee. Kara shivered as his thumb brushed the sensitive skin behind the joint, sending a little frisson of pleasure up her leg. _Frak._ She slid her foot forward just an inch higher on his thigh, the sole rubbing against damp wet hair as her eyes skipped to the gape in his towel. Gods, she hadn't had a good frak in ages. She needed to get laid bad. She sighed and then Lee looked up at her and said, "How bad?"

Kara froze, staring down at him. "Wha- what?"

"How bad is it?" Her mouth fell open. "Does it hurt that bad?"  
  
"Uh. Well, I wouldn't say it hurts exactly..." then he tugged on the bandage around her knee. Right. Of course. Her knee.   
  
"I wasn't sure if it was tight enough," he said, looking up again and leveling those eyes at her. Kara gulped.   
  
"Oh I'd say it's....tight enough." She hoped to hell he didn't notice how her voice wavered on the words. 

He frowned. "Too tight?" His fingers dragged over her knee again, plucking at the bandages and readjusting them. As Lee moved forward, the gape in his towel widened and Kara's foot slid forward another inch. Her toes slid under the hem of the towel and the feel of the cloth and his hands combined was enough that she had to close her eyes for a minute.   
  
"Hey, Kara, are you okay?" She opened up to find Lee closer, a frown of concern flickering on his face. His hands were rubbing her calf slightly and she bit a lip so she didn't embarrass herself. "You know, if you're not up to it, I can get someone else to come with me for the interrogation."   
  
She shook her head and trotted out a smirk for him. "You think I'm letting you talk to that dickwad alone? No way. We're giving him the full routine."  
  
He grinned, obviously relieved, and she tried not to think about how damn pretty he was when he smiled. "Fine," he patted her leg and mercifully let go. "I get to be the bad cop though this time."  
  
She snorted. "Uh, no, I don't think so."  
  
"C'mon, Kara, you're always the bad cop." He pouted a little, and she laughed. 

"That's because you're crap at it. You don't yell enough."  
  
"I'll use my best CAG voice, okay? It works on the nuggets."   
  
Kara smirked. "Aw, are you begging, Apollo? I mean I know you're on your knees and all..."   
  
He didn't flush like she was expecting or stammer or pull away, he just moved closer. His eyes locked on hers and held a challenge, and his voice was deeper, smokier suddenly. "You wanted me to beg you... Kara?"  
  
Her throat went dry suddenly and she couldn't look away. He was too close suddenly, so she acted on instinct, sliding her foot higher, all the way up his thigh under the towel, and poking her toes into the curve of his hip and pushing.  
  
With a litle yelp, Lee fell back, sprawling on the floor.   
  
As did his towel. 

Kara and Lee both froze for a minute in the empty bunkroom. It wasn't that she hadn't seen him naked before, because three months and a shared head made that kind of impossible to miss. But...she'd never seen him _aroused_ before. She couldn't stop staring. Apparently that hadn't been a wrinkle in the towel after all.   
  
Lee's eyes were equally wide as he stared back at her in shock and then his hand slapped out towards the towel. But Kara had gotten pretty good at wielding that cane, and she palmed it and snagged the edge of the fabric, hoisting it in the air. She grinned triumphantly. "Looks like you lost your towel, Apollo."   
  
He grimaced, covering himself with one hand and getting to his feet. He reached for the towel but Kara pulled the cane back out of reach, the cloth dangling off the end behind her shoulder. "You want it? Come and get it." She smirked at him, but her eyes were questioning, and Kara felt a little anticipatory flutter in her stomach when Lee stepped forward.  
  
His gaze was dark—she wasn't sure whether it was lust or anger there—and he stepped so close she could feel his forearm, still extended as he cupped himself, brush against her stomach. Kara twitched involuntarily and Lee struck, shooting a hand out behind her head. He grabbed the towel and the cane too and pulled them back towards him. Kara jerked forward, swaying closer to him with the momentum as he yanked the cane free from her hand.   
  
His eyes were hot, burning through hers, and she figured he was pretty pissed. She expected him to yell or chastise her, or at least whip the towel free from it and cover himself. She waited, watching, unflinching.   
  
And Lee tossed the cane and the towel across the room with a clatter. And Kara blinked, and suddenly his lips were on hers. 

His hands were bracketing her head, holding her in place, and his mouth was hot and wet and more than a little insistent. Lee was pushing his tongue between her lips, demanding entrance before she could even take a breath and she surrendered, opening to him.   
  
Kara clutched at him, fingers digging into the hollows of his hips, as she gave back as good as she got, her tongue thrusting back against his, sliding in a sinewy rhythm that only mimicked what she wanted to do to the rest of him.   
  
He dragged a hand down her back, pulling her closer and shuffled sideways a bit so he could press her against the edge of the bunk. The metal rail of the ladder was cool against her bicep, and Lee's skin was warm, slightly damp still, against the rest of her.  
  
Her fingers twitched with wanting to touch so she snaked a hand down his hip, wedging it between them to grasp his erection. He was hot and hard, and she wrapped her fingers around him, jerking him slightly and Lee pulled his mouth away from hers groaning.   
  
Her name. He was groaning her name. Kara felt a rush of desire that pulled in her groin and made her wet. Frak, she was ready for him RFN.   
  
"Kara, we-- I need-- I want--" the words were muffled by the way he kept stopping to suck at the skin on her neck. She felt desperate and giddy with longing. "Me too."   
  
She loosened her grip a bit, stroking him easier now, until he shot a hand down to still her wrist. "Stop that!" he growled, a little angrier than she expected and she growled back, pushing her hips into him and rubbing against his thigh.   
  
He must have felt how wet she was, cause he groaned a little when she did it and she lifted her leg to get closer, but this time _she_ groaned. In pain. Her sore knee did not approve of that maneuver at all. "Frak."   
  
"Yes, let's do that." Lee said, all breathless and urgent, lifting his mouth to hers again. Kara shook her head, pulling back a little. "My knee, I can't really bend it."   
  
He frowned, dazed eyes trying to process. "That's a problem." 

She felt impatience strum through her. Not now. Godsdammit. She would kick something if she wasn't so sure it would probably just make her knee hurt worse.   
  
Lee was looking around the room and then he grabbed her arm. "Come here." He stepped to the table in the middle of the room and yanked out a chair, dropping down into it.  
  
Kara was quite sure she'd never seen anything better looking than Lee sprawled in that chair, cocked and loaded, all lean muscles and hard sex straining upwards. She stripped rapidly out of her tanks and briefs and stepped forward and straddled him, bending her head to kiss him again quickly. Kara murmured, "You know all those times I told you that you overthink things?" He craned  his neck up, nipping at her lips and hummed a yes against her mouth. "I was so frakking wrong."   
  
"Mmm," Lee muttered, his lips still pressed against hers. "It's good to be wrong."    
  
For once, Kara let him have the last word, too preoccupied to respond as she reached out and closed her hand around him, then shifted her hips and eased down on Lee's lap, levering herself down on her good leg and keeping her bad leg extended by his hip. She sank down slowly, savoring the feel of him entering her, her breath skipping as her thighs met his and he was fully sheathed inside her. Lee's hands dropped to her hips and his mouth lowered to the swell of her breasts.   
  
She rocked slowly at first, adjusting to the feel of him and his mouth traveled down her cleavage, tongue painting her skin. She circled her hips harder, arching up a little then sliding down. On the downstroke his mouth closed around her nipple and she moaned long and loud.  
  
His hands slid down to her ass, squeezing and helping her lift and lower as she rode him harder. Her hands clutched his shoulders and his teeth scraped over her, suckling hard, and Kara bore down, clenching her muscles around him.   
  
Lee slid toward the edge of the chair and she tilted forward, chest pressing into his. His hands gripped her tighter as he thrust up, sliding deeper than before, and she cried out, hissing _yes, yes, yes_ in his ear. She could feel her climax building and swirling inside her, ready to erupt. Lee was panting, his breathing getting shorter and shorter as his hips snapped upwards faster and harder. He shifted under her, and on his next stroke, he dragged over her sweet spot and Kara cried out. His fingers melded around her hips and yanked her down hard, as he pushed up again in a longer, harder thrust, and Kara shattered, desire spiraling through her in lazy waves as she climaxed. Lee grunted, once, twice, as spasms racked her body, her muscles convulsing and fluttering around him, and sending him over, and he spilled into her.   
  
Panting, Kara slumped against his chest, trying to catch her breath. Lee was doing the same, his hands smoothing up and down her back in lazy warm circles, his exhales tickling the skin at her temples.   
  
Satisfaction coursed through her and after a minute or two, Kara pulled back and sat up. Uncertain blue eyes studied her, but she just smiled. "OK,I'll let you be the bad cop this time."   
  
"Easy as that?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"That way, I figure you'll owe me." She grinned. "And I have several very creative ideas on how you can repay your debt, Apollo." Kara laughed and laughed.  
  
She didn't stop until he shut her up again with a few very creative ideas of his own.


End file.
